Suicune on the Hunt
by MetellaStella
Summary: Suicune, the canine/deer hybrid, is a demigod by all rights. But he doesn't feel that way all the time. When Ho-Oh resurrected him, his spirit was read, and his new body and mind expressed what was there more strongly. The other two Legendary Beasts don't carry the burden he does.


The horned wolf hybrid strode through the forest, humming while he went. The trees shivered, almost with pleasure, at his song. Rattata poked their heads up out of their holes and Pidgeys silenced their own songs in order to listen. Each of his padded paws' steps left a fleeting blooming of whatever plant species it came into contact with, then the flowers wilted and they returned to their proper form. His friend Celebi always liked to watch that. The latent time magic gave the plants the impression that it was their season, supplied enough energy for rapid development, then left no trace except some extra petals. A few lopunnies hopped up behind him to gather them. They would have potent healing properties when gathered up and ground into powder. Most pokemon were slightly more sapient that normal animals, though they did not build societies or residencies like humans.

The chimera did not sing outright, for that much power would have been a disruption and brought all animals under his control too deeply. It was hard to preserve free will when just a casual flick of his paw could leave another being- cowering, and when not afraid, his rumbling voice could convince even the faintest of heart that they were invincible.

He came to a glade, where a herd of stantler grazed. They lifted their heads, and he watched their mixed reactions sadly.

Some were immediately drawn to his beauty and warmth. They left their grass and tiptoed towards him on their tiny hooves. Some detected no threat, and therefore went back to their meal. Yet others flicked their ears towards him and stood still, not sure whether the huge presence meant ill or not. The final group skittered around the edges of the herd, almost to the trees, poised to flee.

He had not mastered living off of plain magic yet. There was too much anger and conflict within him. His wife berated him for many, many things, and praised humans wherever possible, but one thing she never gave him a hard time about. Human monks could go out into the wilderness and live off of scant food and the energy pouring in their top chakra. But, even with so much power coursing through him, he could not. He was a carnivore. There was no getting around that at present. She herself was busily using shapeshifting, her knowledge of different digestive anatomy, and her own innate ungulate ancestry to gradually adjust herself. They were always exploring and tinkering carefully with their forms. His knowledge was of plants themselves, and the water cycle. He did not have the expertise to do what she was doing. He had a base form, and would always revert back to it when not consciously holding himself in a different one, which was already difficult to begin with. Other pokemon could manage that power better.

The part-deer sat and waited for his fellow deer to come to him. He tried to read their body language, and gauge which one would be the least missed in the herd. Which would do the least damage to all the others? None of them seemed to be ill or weak, unfortunately. He thought about looking through their minds, but even that seemed invasive. It could tell him which was most accepting of their place in the food chain, and which perhaps knew, at some level, what he needed. Native tribes of humans thanked deer for their sustenance after a hunt, and as far as he knew, the deers' spirits appreciated the appreciation. Even with all his wisdom, he could not precisely decipher how exactly a deer thought. No animal fully understood another.

One of the older bucks who had stayed in place projected a highly specific thought, to him, however.

He perked up.

The deer was putting in quite a bit of effort to use human words. It felt as if he had, over a long time, refined and honed this message like he honed his horns against trees.

 _Play with your food first, Master Predator._

He was dumbstruck. What kind of sadistic request was that? He had watched felines throw live mice in the air and catch them in their mouths. The part-canine's stomach turned, and he almost felt like not eating at all now. He asked the buck for clarification, but the deer lowered his head and went back to eating.

His mind was spinning frantically, and the deer who had drawn close to him backed up, sensing his turmoil. His belly growled and they backed up further. Was this some sort of trick? He had never known deer to be manipulative or crafty, but there were always exceptions to every rule. He never let himself get hungry to the point of true anger, so he still sat and wrestled with his frustration. He eyed the older buck and considered threatening him. Or even taking him out for disturbing what he tried so hard to make a peaceful process. On the other hand, if that smart an animal was guiding this herd, he should probably leave him.

He thought he could distinctly feel a bit of amusement emanating from him, and that almost tore it.

He shook, still trying to contain himself, and by now all of the deer were walking, almost trotting, away.

Wait.

There was one, a younger buck with two points, standing his ground. He walked slowly up to him, clearly emanating concern for the part-dragon's state of unrest.

He teared up. So this was the elder's comeuppance to a dragon. He would have to kill the one who connected with him, who somehow empathized even though he did not understand what was going on.

The water elemental's tears fell, and he imagined the salt burning the plants. Any change in pH irritated a plant, and salt was particularly potent. After all, only some plants were adapted to brackish water. His tears were not magical or healing, not like other Pokemon. They were 'bitter' to the ground. His water purification power lay in his paws.

The younger buck nuzzled the horned chimera.

No. He couldn't do this. Did the older deer know how to play him _that_ well? His pride, as both as a wolf and a dragon, was cut to the quick. Even the sliver of deer in him felt as if he had just locked horns and lost to a worthier opponent.  
He curled up and let the buck continue. At least maybe he would get a good grooming session. He had to concede defeat for the time being. Letting a prey animal he had hardly met touch him was a further insult, and his belly protested at the taunting food, but he figured he probably deserved it all anyway. You're no better than a human, he thought bitterly to himself. They eat more meat than they need, and you have the potential to reduce it too, you just can't get yourself straightened out. Too many wounds and too many complications. Too many dead on your conscience. Can't add another one. Your very existence causes death. If you just starved-

He choked off that thought. He was not going to go there.

He concentrated on the warm soft tongue moving through his neck fur. Like a child hugging their parent, not understanding why they were crying. Like a dog, licking its master's hand, not knowing why they were radiating distress. Comfort and love did not require comprehension. Even between sapients this was true.

At least some humans give their animals an entire good life before they die.

You swoop in randomly from out of the blue to end another's life.

Even with all your wisdom you can't find your way out of your own mind.

Even with all your power, here you sit,

figuratively gored and skewered by one who is _supposed_ to be non-sapient.

And accepting coddling from one who is even _less_ -

His mind was so full of misery that he didn't notice another two deer until they were already upon him.

It was the older buck, and yet a third one.

The buck instructed the youngest to 'stop teasing the poor thing,' which his adolescent addressee did not understand. But he complied anyway. The third was somehow eager.

The buck led the second away, and looked back over his shoulder, and his mind translated the deer's thoughts into words.

 _Next time, Master Dragon, lure just one of us away._

 _We don't like seeing._

 _Any more than any other being_

 _Who has to watch their fellow die._

 _Cows tell me that some humans mass slaughter our cousins_

 _In front of each other,_

 _to add insult to injury._

 _Pigs squeals are screams._

 _This hart sees you have a good heart,_

 _or you would have taken my riddle quite differently._

 _Put pride back in your prance._

 _This one here is glad to do you the honor of a dance._

Comprehension dawned on him. 'Playing' with food.

The other deer cleared out of the meadow, and he stood and bowed to his partner.

The buck bowed back. _I hear serpents can hypnotize._

 _You do not know the word 'anesthetic,'_ the dragon returned. _But you will know its meaning._

 _Sing to me._


End file.
